My Little Sadist
by Church-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Hidan's bored. Deidara's sleepy. Yay. Contains: Yaoi, lemon...


Hooray, more yaoi. If you don't like the pairing (many don't, I know) at least say something about how I wrote it. Change the names or something... Naruto (c) Kishimoto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good fuckin' morning to you." This is what I awoke to. Hidan stood above me, looking down at me with his violet eyes. "What the hell do you want, un?" I ask in irritation. "I'm bored as a mother. Entertain me." I sigh. Only Hidan could be this annoying this early… Scratch that, so could Tobi. Go mess with Kakuzu, yeah." "He's counting his money." "Then go pray for forgiveness; you haven't eaten a baby today." "I already did my praying and rituals for today." I sigh again. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you, un?" "Hell no." "Fine then. Get out so I can change."

"What do you sleep naked or something?" I stare at him, trying my damndest to drill a mental hole into his head. He bursts out laughing. "Ew. That's fucking gross." "You're one to talk, Mr. I-Never-Wear-A-Shirt." He smirks at me and I can't help but notice that he's not leaving. Knowing the type of person Hidan is, I decide it's best to ignore him and just get up. He'll probably just run out saying how much of a sick fuck I am. I get up and begin to gather my clothes, smirking at the gasp he makes. Only thing is... He's still there.

I turn to face him, noting the hungry look in his eyes. It's a look I've only seen in his eyes on the battlefield. "You've got to be kidding me..." I mutter under my breath. If this sadist comes near me, I've got nothing to protect me. He meet s my gaze, and I immediately turn around. With Hidan, it's best to not keep eye contact; it gives him ideas. I dislike the feeling of being watched, and I definitely am getting that feeling now. I just hope I'm not going to die yet.

"Um..." I start, "Would you mind... Not looking at me, un?" I really, really hope he's not going to retaliate. He laughs. "Who would want to? You just think you're the mother fuckin' shit, don't ya?" The comment stings, but I brush it off. I return to gathering my clothes, and with my attention taken up, Hidan binds my hands in front of me. I recognize the string as Kakuzu's. That settles it, he's been planning this. "Hidan, you little fucker... Let me go." He smiles at me. "Hell no. I'm having fun with you whether you fuckin' like it or not." His smirk becomes more pronounced, "Dei-chan."

"Don't fucking call me that," I growl, trying t o get free of my bindings. "You know, that's Kakuzu's thread. It's nearly unbreakable. Plus, the less you struggle," Hidan informs me, "the more pleasure I'll be sure to give you." I blush violent red and play off my annoyance. "Like I'd want you as my first." Hidan begins laughing but stops. "Wait, first?" I gasp, realizing what I'd said. "Dei, are you a virgin?" I blush even darker. Hidan starts laughing again. "Hell, I gonna have more fun than I thought."

With a quick movement, he turns me around to face him. He gives me a sick smirk, one that makes me shiver. He sits down on my bed, forcing my face downward. His message is clear, but I'm scared. I'm scared of him, and I'm scared I'll screw it up. The latter confuses me until I remember the first time I'd met Hidan. I was really nervous and shaky, and blushing every time I'd talk to him. I had liked him then, but we became friends, and my feelings were forgotten, even by me.

I look up at him, to seek some guidance. He smiles down at me, less sadistic, but still forceful. "Just fucking do it." I can't believe I'm going to… His clouded night robe is in the way, so I open it and remove it from him, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. I swallow, coming face-to-face with the bulge in Hidan's pants. I feel that I am salivating; I can't help but wonder what he tastes like. I reach my trembling hands out and undo the button on his pants, pulling down the zipper and freeing his length.

I blush again, and gasp a little. His already hardened member is huge. Not freakishly huge, mind you, but enough that I know this is going to hurt sooner or later. I whimper a little, and am surprised when a hand comes down and strokes my hair. Feeling slightly better, I decide to go ahead and pull off his pants, leaving him just as naked as I. I grab his cock with both hands, trying to keep my hand-mouths from biting him, and stroke him a few times. One of my hand-mouths did decide to lick him. I blush really red now, and stop moving. I've never thought about how someone else might react to them... The same hand does it again, and I hear an audible moan from Hidan.

Encouraged, I stroke him up and down a few more times, not trying to restrain my hands anymore. They lick him fully with every pump, and he groans obscenely, cursing lightly under heavy breath. "Enough," Hidan growls lowly, "Do it, you whore." I hold onto the base of his cock and lean forward, my tongue extended. I lick the h ead of his length, tasting a small amount of pre-cum. Though bitter, the taste is mouth-watering to me. I want more.

I take the entire head into my mouth, licking the slit carefully. His moaning before is nothing compared to now. "Mm… Dei-chan…" I usually hate it when he adds the '-chan', but right now it feels good… It makes what we're doing feel so much dirtier. I can't help but get into this blowjob now. I lick him up down, nibbling at key points, and listening to his throaty reactions. I can feel my own cock throb every time my name leaves his lips. Whether I was into it or not at the beginning doesn't matter.

His breathing becomes more rapid, and I know he's not going to last much longer. Not that I care; I want to taste him fully on my tongue. To finish him up, I turn my attention to the sensitive tip, sucking gently at it, kissing it. He groans loudly, and tries to pull me away from his cock. He succeeds, but he wasn't quick enough. Some of his cum goes in my mouth, but most ends up on my cheek. It tastes amazing to me, but then I think of how I must look.

I turn red for umpteenth time tonight. I probably look like a slut right now, with his cum dripping of my face. He gives me a tired smirk that somehow instills some confidence in me. I would have grabbed something to wipe myself, but I remember that I'm still tied up. Hidan must've noticed the same thing, and grabs his clouded night robe, wiping off my face off with it.

He grabs me by my bindings and sits me on his lap. The smirk on his face is the same as when I first saw him looking at me. That hungry look is terrifying. Without warning, his face buries into the crook of my neck. He licks my neck playfully, and I think he's calmed down a little. No such luck. He bites into me hard, drawing blood. Now I'm freaking out.

"Hidan, what the hell are you doing?" "What? Scared of a little blood, Dei-chan?" "No, scared of what you can do with a little blood, un!" He laughs at me, obviously finding my fears amusing. "I'm not gonna sacrifice you," he chuckles, "You know, I wouldn't drink blood if I didn't like to. It's like a cocktail to me. Just sit back and try to enjoy the pain like I do." "I don't think anyone could enjoy pain like you do…"

He laughs again, but returns to my neck, licking up the blood that had collected there. The wound stings, but I find myself getting used to it. Through the pain, I begin to sense pleasure welling up inside me. My already hard member throbs with anticipation. He bites again, making me groan. I've never been much of a masochist, but perhaps Hidan has changed that. Perhaps the reason I'm feeling pleasure is that he's the one doing it.

I lose myself as he sucks on my neck, moaning with the feel of his tongue against my skin. He rakes his nails down my back, drawing more blood. I feel that sadistic smile pressing a gainst my skin. Without warning, he stands, holding my arms by their binding and dragging me across the room. The carpet burns me, but I'm in a careless mood this second...

He stands me up, releasing my bindings and forcing me against the wall. I don't even try to escape. A shuriken is stabbed straight into one of my hands, impaling it in place on the wall. The pain is incredible. It goes straight through my hand mouth, and I never imagined how badly something like this would hurt. I would've screamed, but Hidan covers my mouth at the last second.

"We wouldn't want anyone interrupting our fun, now would we?" I try to get used to the pain, but I can't. It's too much. Before I can get away, Hidan secures my other hand in the same manner. I scream before he can muffle me, and I hear footsteps approaching. "Shit," he mutters. A knock on my door resounds through the room.

"Deidara, are you alright?" a voice I recognize as Sasori's asks. Hidan holds up a shuriken to my neck. "Tell the nice man." "Yeah, I'm fine, Danna. Just had a nightmare or something, un," I say as convincingly as I can manage. "Whatever," I hear him say, followed by retreating footsteps. I feel dizzy. I think I've lost a good amount of blood. The pain is overwhelming.

Hidan rakes his nails down my back, and I can feel the blood spilling onto my skin. I'm in too much pain to do anything but moan lightly as he inflicts more wounds. The warm blood feels good against my cold skin. It slides down my down my back in macabre cascade; before long, I feel it running down my legs. How much blood can I lose without passing out…?

Suddenly, I feel something pressed against my virgin entrance. 'No, not that,' I beg internally, 'anything but that.' A finger is pushed into me. It feels really uncomfortable and it burns. I close my eyes and try to relax. People wouldn't do this if it didn't feel good, right? A second finger is added and all it does for me is double the burning sensation. I really don't think I'll like this now…

Hidan moves his fingers in and out of me, my blood acting as somewhat of a lubricant. The burning is starting to lessen, and I feel my diminished erection growing hard again. He touches a single spot in me that really makes me moan. I want him to do it again, but his fingers leave, making me whimper for more. In my current state, all bothered and whatnot, I am feeling no pain. Every small sensation, no matter what it is, feels like ecstasy.

Suddenly, his fingers are replaced by something a lot bigger. I bit my lip to keep quiet, as I feel like I'm being split in half. My eyes water and I groan out loud. It hurts, but as I said earlier, everything feels great this second. I find myself amazed by how completely he fills me. I cannot help but wonder how it feels to be inside of me, but I take the muttered string of curses behind me as a good sign. The pain dissipates, like the sting of his shuriken before, and I can't help but notice that Hidan isn't moving any. Is he waiting for my approval…?

"Um… Hidan?" "What the fuck do you want?" he asks through heavy pants. "You, um, you can move now, un," I barely whisper, blood rushing to my face. I turn my head as far as I can, and I see he's smirking. "What was that? I couldn't fuckin' hear you." "You can move now," I say, face turning vermillion. "I still can't hear you." He reaches around to my front, grasping my neglected member and gives it a few tantalizing strokes. I groan, becoming a bit more desperate. "Just fuck me, un!" He laughs audibly. "You didn't say please, you rude bastard." He strokes my rock-hard cock a few more times, making my mind disappear in pool of seething lust. "Please fuck me," I whimper, mind too clouded to feel embarrassed. "Fine, but only 'cause you asked nicely."

He pulls out almost the entire way before pushing back into me. I moan. It feels so good… I never imagined my first time would be like this, but I regret none of this. He thrusts into me relentlessly, hitting that one spot inside of me that makes me go wild. I'm already getting fucked like a whore, but I want more. I want him to fucking make me scream with every move. I'm panting heavily, face flushed. "Harder, Hidan," I practically yell as I feel myself getting closer. Rather than a snappy comeback, like I expected, he obliges me, now ramming into me with a passion, making me moan with every movement of his body.

He begins pumping my cock, overwhelming my senses with mind-numbing pleasure. Being taken from behind while being stroked in the front has to be the most pleasurable thing I've ever done. He synchronizes his delicious strokes with his agonizing thrusts, and I try to move back against him. My movement is limited, though, by the shurikens still embedded in my hands. Heat rises in my abdomen, and I can feel that I'm getting so close. "Hidan, I going to come, un!" I pant loudly before I reach my peak. My muscles clench around Hidan, sending him over the edge alongside me. He spills into me, filling me to the brim.

We both pant a few times, and he pulls out of me before releasing my hands from the shurikens that hurt so long ago. I straighten, now free, and turn to look at Hidan, who's cum is running down my leg. He gives me a tired smile and drags me over to my bed, throwing me down and getting in with me. "Nap time," is all he says and he goes to sleep, arms around my waist. He looks really cute when he's asleep, his hair all messed up and his face so angelic. I cannot bring myself to hate him for what he did. The gentle way he's holding me now makes up for it.

I sigh and look over at the mess I've made. There is cum on the wall and on the floor, and my sheets now have blood all over them. "He'd better help me clean all this up… I yawn sleepily, returning Hidan's embrace, and think of how he's the cutest sadist I've ever seen. I giggle to myself, and drift off to sleep, right there in my little sadist's arms.


End file.
